DoubleTap
by Darev
Summary: On a mission of vital importance, Agent Du and Kim Possible must work together to bring down the world's most wanted man. Submitted for AmericanGecko's Minor Characters Contest.


**Darev: **This is my entry into AmericanGecko's "Minor Characters" story contest. First and foremost, I'd like to give my thanks to Robert Teague for being my beta, making sure I had my timeline straight, and for providing advice along the way.

**Warning:** This fic is my take on recent events that transpired in a fortified compound in northern Pakistan. I have taken a few liberties in order to emphasize drama, but in no way do I mean to take away from the courage and sacrifice of the actual men and women who saw the mission to its successful conclusion. If reading about said events makes you uncomfortable, I'd advise you not to read it. Rated T for depiction of real-world events, some harsh language and violence.

**Disclaimer: **Kim Possible is property of the Disney Corporation and was created by Bob Schooley and Scott McCorckle.

**KP**

**Double-Tap**

It was raining. The heavens mourned the loss of one of the world's greatest heroes...nay, heroines. It seemed all of Middleton had come to pay their respects to its favorite daughter, one who had given her life for king and country, as it were. Though this was America and she had no ruling monarch, the young woman lost was a princess to one and all.

To no one was this truer than to the man and woman huddled beside the grave of their beloved daughter. James and Anne Possible, loving parents, good Americans, honest, hard-working people; theirs was the ultimate sacrifice. They had given their daughter to the cause of right and justice. They like so many parents before them had paid in sacrifice what fewer still could scarcely imagine. Theirs was a loss of preciousness. Theirs was a knowledge that their daughter, their little girl, had died doing what she did best: helping people. Though she knew it would be dangerous she had gone into the fire with her head held high and her resolve steeled, knowing that by offering her own life that millions more will be spared.

There was no comforting James and Anne for what they've lost. Beside them two boys, teenagers, Jim and Tim, their shoulders bobbing with sobs, watched as the men lowered their sister's coffin into the ground. These boys, once renowned tormentors of their big sister, were now shedding tears in her honor. No. There was no honor in this, only sadness. One of the boys, Jim, was crying openly, the tears streaming down his face as if they'd meant to join his sister in her final resting place. Tim consoled his brother, placing a comforting arm around him. James Possible pulled his sons in close, rubbing their shoulders and telling them it was going to be alright. He needed to tell them that, to try to believe in his own words. But he failed miserably and soon enough the tears began to fall without end.

Beside James, holding the American flag, the symbol of her daughter's sacrifice, Anne Possible seemed but a statue fixed in place. Though she betrayed little emotion, inside the woman was being rendered in two. Part of her had died this day. Part of her had died when she got the news that her daughter, her firstborn child, had died somewhere in a distant land. At first she was in denial. Her daughter had survived countless near-death incidents. Surely someone had made a mistake. After all she had been through there was no way a mere bullet could have stolen the breath from her daughter's lungs. She was a Possible. Anything's possible for a Possible. Even if she had been injured, surely she would have recovered and have gone back to saving the world the next day. She was one of the good guys. Good guys do not die like this.

Life has a twisted sense of irony. All the doomsday machines, booby traps, mutant monsters, mystical artifacts, and spinning tops of doom could not take her down. There were some that believed her immortal, unkillable, like some mythic champion of stories past. All the talk of God-given ability and supernatural protection had died down when the reality settled in. This woman, the world's heroine, was as human as anyone else.

The bullet proved it.

So shocking was the news that people from across the globe came to attend the funeral. All of Middleton and half the world's heavy hitters had shown up. Even the president, his wife and children by his side, stood in somber silence, their heads lowered. The First Lady held her daughters' hands, the youngest one crying as if she'd lost someone close to her. In a sense they all did. Dignitaries from other countries had gathered for the funeral, many of whom owed this teenager their lives and the stability of their nations.

Mingled in with these politicos were the villains she had so often saved their countries from. Reformed evildoers Dr. Drakken and Shego, Professor Dementor, DNAmy, Duff Killigan, Bates (representing his deceased master Montgomery Fiske), Gemini, the Seniors, the Fashionistas, Frugal Lucre, Hank Perkins, Motor Ed, Camille León (who had shifted into Kim's doppelganger out of respect earlier in the proceedings but was quickly, and viciously, reprimanded by Shego who forced her to change back), Adrena Lynn, Jack Hench and many minor criminals who were given this moment of leniency to pay their respects to their greatest foe.

More noticeable were the endless array of family, friends and acquaintances who knew the deceased. Nana Possible, along with James' brother Slim and his daughter Joss, Cousin Larry and his mother June, remained at a respectable distance from the immediate family, but cried openly nonetheless.

Standing side by side, Ron Stoppable and Monique Raven looked down at the hole their best friend had been placed. To Ron she had been more than a friend. She was the woman he was going to spend the rest of his life with. To Monique, she was her BFF, someone she could share all her secrets with, her sister from another mother. Situated on Ron's shoulder where the youth had his arm wrapped in a cast from a previous injury, was Rufus. The naked mole rat bobbed uncontrollably in sorrow. Monique removed him from Ron's shoulder, seeing Ron was about to lose control and collapse in sorrow.

But Ron was made of sterner stuff than anyone, save his girlfriend, realized. He was torn apart this was true, but he did not go into a tantrum. He loved her too much and would not spoil her funeral by being a child. Ron would grieve, he had grieved, and he would continue to grieve for as long as he lived. But he would not dishonor her sacrifice by creating a spectacle. The tears pooling in his eyes, Ron remained transfixed on the grave and did not move, his face contorted into barely-contained sorrow and rage.

Monique could see him clenching his good hand into a fist as if fighting down the emotions that threatened to overwhelm him. She clasped a hand around that fist and squeezed until Ron released it, allowing her fingers to run through his. She could feel Ron's pain passing through to her. The only thing keeping him in check was Monique's company. She knew what Ron was trying to do. Their hands squeezed together as they drank in each other's strength. Rufus cried enough for them both.

Their parents stood behind them. Mrs. Stoppable held young Hana's hand in her own. The little girl was growing up fast, though she could not comprehend what was happening, the concept of death unknown to her. For all she knew, they were just putting Ron's friend to sleep. Her adoptive father, Herschel Stoppable, watched Ron from a distance. He knew Ron was trying to be strong and was happy that Monique was there with him. He glanced once at the ebony girl's parents, wondering how they felt seeing their only daughter with his only son. Mr. and Mrs. Raven pretended not to notice, though they knew that Monique needed Ron as much as Ron needed her. This would be a difficult time for them both.

Looking over at his left, Herschel spotted Wade Load and his parents. The boy was growing into a fine young man, looking dashing in his funeral suit. His cherubic features were fast disappearing to be replaced by a chiseled chin, a firm brow, and a square face. He had lost weight too, muscle gradually replacing the fat which had defined his youth.

Wade was fighting back tears and failing all the same. How could he not cry, Herschel surmised? He not only lost a friend but a mentor. People may think he only ran the website, but Wade was the oil that lubricated this crime fighting machine. Without him, there would have been no Team Possible and the world would have been poorer for it. Wade looked at him once and Herschel smiled. Wade nodded his silent thanks for the compassion Herschel showed, though nothing would ease the suffering he felt. Nothing ever would.

The former cheer squad was there in force, as was the old football team and a myriad of past students from Middleton High. While having graduated nearly six years ago, almost every student there knew the deceased in some way.

The ex-cheerleaders cried and hugged one another. Bonnie Rockwaller, for years the deceased's greatest rival and tormentor, could not stop herself from crying. Tara Strong, still Bonnie's best and only true friend after all these years, held her in her arms, running her pale fingers through her Bonnie's longer mane of dark-brown hair. Brick Flagg, now a pro athlete, could not even look up. He closed his eyes and remembered the beautiful, fiery-haired teen that burned with a passion for life. He also remembered her cheerleading routines. How he would miss the way she rhymed words together.

Mingled in them were other familiar faces: Mr. Barkin, Josh Mankey, Ned from Bueno Nacho, Justine Flanner, Ron Reager, Felix Renton, Zita Flores, and Rabbi Katz. Celebrities such as MC Honey, Brittina, Elsa Cleeg, the Oh Boyz (taking time off from their seventh reunion tour to attend the funeral), Pain King and Steel Toe (now wrestling managers), and B television actor Timothy North were all there.

Crimefighting heroes Team Go and Team Impossible were also in attendance. While they may have had their differences in the past, both teams were distraught at losing such a partner in crime fighting; a finer example of heroism one would never know again.

From across the sea came the Japanese delegation, most notably from Yamanouchi. Master Sensei was there with Yori, Hirotaka, and the entire student body of that prestigious ninja school. To Sensei's other side stood Nakasumi-san and his beautiful assistant Miss Kyoko. Stoic people were the Japanese but none of them, least of all Yori, could prevent the tears from falling. No manner of discipline could stem the flow.

President Wallace the Third, formerly the heir to the throne of Rodigan, remained silent for the duration of the funeral. He knew the deceased only briefly but had been changed profoundly. Were it not for her, his country would still be a monarchy. Now he was the leader of a free nation.

Several doctors from the Middleton Space Center and elsewhere gathered in a group. Professors Chen, Ramesh, Acari, and Doctors Cyrus Bortel and Vivian Francis Porter put down whatever it was they were doing to be at the funeral. Scientific discovery can wait. The thinking world had lost its protector. Nothing else mattered for the moment.

Standing behind this massed gathering were the disciplined ranks of Global Justice. It was here that Dr. Betty Director, head of the elite anti-crime/anti-terror organization, watched the proceedings in silence. Though she remained stone-faced, the woman felt a hole in her heart that would grow overtime. Not only had Global Justice lost a valuable ally, but a cherished human being. Betty almost saw the heroine as the daughter she never had. How cruel that she be taken from them all like this.

While everyone was grieving, those gathered here on this rainy day did so in the knowledge that he world was a safer place because of a young woman's sacrifice. On her tombstone, upon which was marked with an eternal flame, were the words: **HERE LIES KIMBERLY ANNE POSSIBLE. BELOVED DAUGHTER. LOVING SISTER. CHERISHED FRIEND. SHE SAVED THE WORLD ALOT. **Though that barely summed up who she was and what she did, no one would dare criticize it.

But there was one person in the crowd who had mixed feelings about all this. He resided in the ranks of GJ's elite squad of agents, the crème de la crème...and he never felt more ashamed for it. His head barely level with the ground, Agent First-Class Will Du could barely look at the gathering. He forced himself to remain at attention through the whole thing, but secretly wanted nothing more than to turn around and go dig himself a hole of his own. If there was anyone who deserved to be buried this day, it was him.

**KP**

Several hours later after everyone who wasn't close to the deceased had finally gone home, Will Du had returned to his apartment. He was tired of the crowds, tired of all the sad faces. He wanted to be alone. Having relieved himself of his formal attire Will jumped into the shower and stayed there for an hour. He wanted the water to wash him clean though he was not sweaty or dirty. It was his guilt he wanted to rid himself of. Will was there when it happened. He was with Kim Possible when the shit had literally hit the fan. Hard to believe it was only a few days ago when he and the Amateur, for that was his nickname for her, had joined forces with an elite U.S. Navy SEALS team on a mission of national security. It was a mission that would change the world forever. For better and for worse.

**KP**

Will found sleep hard to come by. The images assailed him like a runaway movie on fast-forward. He remembered the top-secret briefing session at the Global Justice ready room. There, Dr. Director was informing him on some highly-classified Intel she'd received from the White House. Apparently, the government had finally located the wanted terrorist and master mind behind numerous attacks around the world: Osama bin Laden.

Imagine Will's continued surprise when he learned that the U.S. government had help in uncovering the man's whereabouts. Wade Load, the child-turned teen prodigy who ran Kim's website had been helping the CIA track down the terrorist who they believed was somewhere in Pakistan. Turns out the man was not holed up in some cave in the mountains but in a plush, heavily-guarded one-million dollar compound in a secluded suburb north of the capital Islamabad. The President had given the go-ahead and Dr. Director announced that GJ would be assisting the apprehension of the terrorist mastermind.

The smile on Will's face quickly vanished when he learned that the Amateur would be joining them. He voiced his protests aloud and was quickly shut down. "Team Possible played a crucial role in discovering bin Laden's whereabouts, Agent Du. It is only fitting they assist in his capture," Betty had told him.

"But this is a military matter. They are civilians and have no place in this mission."

"Though I must admit I did voice these same concerns to the president, he overturned my objections. He stated, and I quote, 'The presence of Kim Possible would be a morale boost to the American people and would certainly be a major blow to Al-Qaeda, having their greatest leader apprehended by a woman' end quote. I have to say I agree with his reasoning, if not his exact words. That is why we're going along, Will. You're to escort Kim and Ron and make sure they come home alive. Be advised there will most certainly be a firefight, so keep them in your sights at all times."

"So I'm to be a babysitter," Will stated. "My talents would be better suited bringing in bin Laden."

"You have your orders, agent. Be ready to leave at o-five-hundred. You're to rendezvous with Navy SEAL Team Six at Ghazi air base in Pakistan. The balloon goes up in less than four hours. Dismissed."

And so Will Du and his team met up with Kim and Ron, who were living in California, in the GJ's latest supersonic jet aircraft. They crossed the Pacific in a matter of hours and arrived at an undisclosed, for civilians anyway, location in northwest Pakistan. There they met up with SEAL Team Six who were armed to the teeth. The two sides exchanged pleasantries and Will was forced to watch as the SEALS bestowed their most heartfelt welcome upon the Amateur and her boy toy.

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Possible."

"Ron Stoppable, how are you?"

"My daughter loves you. You mind if I get your autograph?"

"I can see we're in good hands."

"Bin Laden's days are numbered."

"Yeah, in minutes." The troops had a good laugh at that one.

The only person not laughing was Will Du. Just before they were about to launch, Ron Stoppable approached Will Du. He and Kim were outfitted with Kevlar bullet-proof vests and body armor. Will could not help but admit, in secret of course, how imposing Ron looked in the getup. He had grown since last they met, and he was now half a head taller than Will. His body had toned a bit though he was still skinny. His voice deepened somewhat and he spoke with more confidence. Truly the bumbling sidekick had grown up. "How you doing, Will?"

"That's Agent Du."

"Aw come on. Do we have to be so formal around each other? We used to work together."

"We worked together _once,_ Stoppable. And it's a mission I'd prefer to forget."

"Geez, Du. Lighten up."

"It's Agent Du," Will reiterated more forcefully. "Get it right."

"I'm just staying we're all on the same side here. We can at least be friends."

"We're about to go into a dangerous mission into hostile enemy territory against heavily-armed fanatics with a hard-on for killing Americans."

"All the more reason to bury the hatchets and shake hands." Ron extended his hand. "What do you say?"

After making sure his armor was on tight, Will Du shot up into Ron's face, causing the blonde man to step back. "You may have learned to wield that mystical monkey voodoo you call a martial art. You may have married what can pass for the female version of King Arthur. You may even be competent, Ron Stoppable. But understand this; you and your girlfriend are civilians in a military operation. My assignment is to watch over you and make sure you come home in one piece. You two are a liability in what could be the most important mission of the century. There can be no room for error, least of all when so many lives are on the line. You want to bury the hatchets? Fine." Will poked a finger into Ron's widening chest. "Stay down, do what I tell you, and keep your mouth shut. Do that, and everything will be just fine."

Will walked away when he saw Kim Possible approaching them. She had a smile on her face and was probably walking over just to say hi but her face changed when she saw the dirty look Will gave her. While he was a few feet away, Will's ears were sharp enough to pick up what passed between them. "What's with him?" He heard her ask Ron.

"Same old same old. Guy thinks he's better than everyone else."

Will had half a mind to turn around and challenge Ron to his face, but he had a duty to perform and anything that jeopardized it, like infighting, was unacceptable. He would tolerate their presence until the mission's end, which for Will could not come soon enough.

**KP**

Agent Du awoke with a start. His head and body were covered in sweat. The images of that day, of that terrible mission, were biting at him like feral insects. He turned on the light and rushed to the bathroom where he splashed cold water on his face. Gasping, Will turned off the faucet and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked horrible, like a man carrying more than his load of guilt.

And that's exactly what it was: guilt. Kim Possible was dead because of him. Only three people knew the truth, and one of them was lying six feet in the ground.

**KP**

Will checked his helmet for what seemed like the hundredth time. He was methodical if nothing else and wanted to be prepared for anything. The SEALS and the GJ agents had separately boarded a pair of unmarked Black Hawk helicopters. According to their intelligence, bin Laden was hiding in a triangular compound in the suburbs of Abbottabad. The location was less than a mile away from the Pakistan military academy, a fact which did not sit well with Will. There's no telling how many people might come to the aid of the mastermind behind the 9/11 attacks once the bullets started flying. There's no way residents wouldn't notice two military choppers dumping troops into a highly secure compound. The mere fact there were gunshots would arouse suspicion. Even the Pakistani government didn't know about this mission. It was an international shitfest just waiting to happen.

Oh well. Will would leave that in the capable of hands of Betty Director. His job was just to get his people in and out safely. The only complication was the Amateur. Kim Possible was fiercely independent and did not know how to follow the rules. No doubt she'd go running off on her own to attempt to capture bin Laden all by herself. She'd take all the glory while the real heroes are left out in the cold. Looking at her from across his sitting position, Will noticed the over eager smile on her face. This was all a game to her. She took nothing seriously. When Will thought of all the men and women who died to make this thing happen.

Just because Kim's brilliant young friend just happened to overhear a telephone conversation on his computer, it somehow warranted having the Amateur and her boyfriend on this mission. Will could not believe his luck. This was the SEALS' mission. GJ was only here to protect Possible and Stoppable from getting shot. Maybe he could convince the pilot to keep the two on the chopper while he led the team into the compound. But that might not work out so well. Jurisdiction-wise, GJ was here on escort only. If Kim and Ron did not go, there was no reason for them to leave the Black Hawk. Biting his tongue, Will knew it was going to be one of those missions.

After putting on his helmet, Will checked to make sure the built-in radio was working. He had each of his team sign in. Then Ron had to open his big mouth. "Red Five standing by!" He laughed at his own pop culture reference.

Will wasn't laughing. "I see I was wrong about you, Stoppable. You're as immature as ever!"

"You haven't changed either, Will," the Amateur spoke up, defending her boyfriend. "You're as tight-assed as ever."

"I'll remind you that while you are under my protection means you are under my command."

Looking at Ron, Kim exchanged an amused glance.

"What?" Will asked.

"I'm surprised Betty gave you a command."

"That's Dr. Director, and I am in _command_." Kim rolled her eyes at him. "It's about time you showed respect for someone other than yourself."

That made Kim glower. "Respect is earned, Will, not given. I would think working at GJ would have taught you that lesson."

Will's eyes narrowed.

"Go easy on him, KP. He's just jealous of your mad skills."

"He shouldn't be. We're all gifted."

Turning to Will, Ron indicated her with his head. "Humble isn't she?"

"Indeed." Will glared at Ron. "Where's that ridiculous mascot of yours? The one without the hair?"

"Rufus? He's home." Ron became serious. "Poor guy's not what he used to be. Can't throw down anymore. I'm sure he would have loved to be here, but I figured it's better if he sat this one out."

Then Kim said, "He's still part of a team, though in a more supportive role."

Now Will rolled his eyes. "Good grief."

A beeping sound went off in the compartment. "Heads up!" The pilot announced. "We're about to fly over the compound."

"Get ready!" Will told his team, though he spoke directly at Kim and Ron. "Stay close to me," he said. "And keep your heads down." Will pulled his faceplate down and over, protecting his vulnerable eyes from dust and shrapnel. The GJ agents appeared more heavily-armored than the SEALS, though the latter was carrying far superior firepower. There was no question in anyone's mind that these men were going to kick ass and forget the names.

Not one minute later, the first bullet grazed the side of the cockpit.

**KP**

Will staggered back to bed, sitting on the edge and holding his head in his arms. The memory was so vivid, like it only just happened. Will could still hear the sound of gunfire, of bullets pelting the outside of the helicopter as the guardsmen opened up. He could recall vividly the prayers of the agent sitting next to him, praying to God to see him home safely. Will put on his strongest front though he was scared out of his mind. Across from him, Kim and Ron were holding hands, drawing strength from one another.

He recalled the look in Kim's eyes as she looked at him. There was a green fire that Will had never seen before. It scared him that someone could be so confident in the middle of a firefight. It scared him that someone like her could be so sure of herself. Will would not let himself be outdone by this Amateur.

Maybe that's why he made the mistake.

**KP**

No one knew what it was; a malfunction in the machinery, a lucky shot from an AK-47 that happened to hit something vital, or it was just their unlucky day, but the Black Hawk chopper was forced to put down in the outer courtyard just west of the main building. Almost immediately the pilot began barking orders for everyone to vacate the downed vehicle. Will Du wasted no time in ushering his troops off the doomed chopper. He held up his hand to hold back Kim and Ron, but the duo were already out by the time he turned his neck. He cursed, seeing them all in the middle of a killing field.

The compound was shaped like a triangle with the west side being a large stretch of land surrounded by eighteen-foot walls. Already shouts came up in Urdu, the lingua franca of this part of the world. While Will did not understand what they were saying, it was clear by their tone that they meant to kill every one of the intruders. He could make out shadows approaching them, brandishing what were undoubting automatic weapons. "Here they come!" Will warned his team.

Most of those guards never got the chance to raise their weapons. Just seconds after the Black Hawk helicopter crashed, the U.S. Navy SEALS in the second chopper rappelled down to joined the beleaguered agents, brandishing their high-tech, life-taking tools of destruction. The SEALS proved why they were the most efficient fighting force in the world, laying down a field of fire so effective that not a single guard was able to get a weapon up in time to defend himself. It was a one-sided match and a couple of the guards turned to run back through the door they used to enter this part of the compound, no doubt calling for reinforcements.

But not all. While Will laid down suppressive fire of his own, he saw one guard taking aim at the Amateur. Will had seen Kim move before, but with all that armor on, her maneuverability was severely hindered. Perhaps he forgot to tell her that for Kim was leaping through the air like she was wearing nothing but her birthday suit. The guard tried to follow, spraying his automatic weapon blindly in the night sky, but the only thing he saw with crystal clarity was the business end of Kim's foot, crashing down on his face. He flew back to another guard, knocking them both down and out of the fight.

A third who had seen the woman attack his comrades readied his weapon, bringing it to bear on Kim's just rising form. Will turned his own gun to bring him down but just then a blue light struck the guard and he flew clear across the field, striking enclosing wall.

Ron Stoppable was glowing. Will had read the reports, had known of Ron's mastery of a mystical martial art, but he had never seen it in action. Three guards turned their guns on him, but they may as well have been shooting a brick wall for they bounced off Ron's glowing form just as easily. Then with a sweep of his leg, Ron sent an ark of spirit energy colliding with the three men. They went down and did not get back up, their bodies still sizzling from the impact.

"Boo-yah!" Ron said. "Still got it, KP."

"Don't get cocky," Will tried to say but was shocked when Kim said it instead. She gave her boyfriend a cautionary wink before moving in to follow the SEALS, who were already working their way into the compound proper. Firefights could already be heard and Kim Possible ran in without the slightest hesitation. Ron followed suit and Will was left gawking at their audacity. Meanwhile, his agents were still gathered around him awaiting their orders.

"Let's go!" Will took point as always, keeping his gun at the ready. He couldn't believe neither Kim nor Ron accepted a firearm. They were walking into a battlefield with nothing but their dicks, so to speak. It was Will's job to see them back safely and he'll be damned if he'd let that Amateur spoil his near-perfect record. Will found he had little to worry about for the SEALS had already cleared another section and were working their way into the building. Shouts and gunfire filled the air. The men inside were willing to fight and die for their beliefs. The same could be said of the Navy SEALS and the GJ agents assigned to accompany them. It didn't matter whose side God was in. This was a battle between animals, human animals.

He found Kim and Ron speaking with the SEAL commander. He motioned to his men and they pressed on, using standard tactics when assailing a building. Urban warfare was nothing to scoff at. There were a million places to hide and the enemy knew the layout. Kim turned to Will who glared at her through his helmet visor. "The SEALS are going to clear the house one floor at a time," she told him through the helmet intercom. "The CO wants us to clear the compound of remaining troops and prevent reinforcements from breaching the building. We'll watch their backs while they take down bin Laden."

"Fine. Stay here."

But Kim was already off. "Possible!"

"Ain't it always?" Ron said as he followed her. "Wait for me, KP!"

"Dammit!" Turning to two agents, Will said, "You two stay here and guard the rear. The rest of you, with me!" Agent Du led his GJ contingent around the main complex to where stunned shouts could be heard. There were flashes of light and a lot of grunting. Before Will Du rounded the corner, a guard came flying by just inches from him. He fell to the ground and rolled once before stopping. Something hit the wall next to him and Will turned his gun on the sound. He found a guard pinned to the wall with Kim's arm beneath his chin. She struck him with an open-palmed attack that sent him into dreamland. Will watched the guard slump to the floor while Kim cracked her knuckles. She gave him the most casual smile he'd ever seen on a battlefield.

"What did I tell you? Stay with me and keep your head down!"

"Uh, sir." One of the agents pointed with his gloved hands. Ron was holding at least half a dozen men in the air with his powers, the men kicking and flailing their limbs wildly. One of them cried out a curse that Will recognized as the word for "devil" before Ron flung them all, almost offhandedly, across the way where they fell into an unconscious mound.

Ron turned when his eyes visibly widened. "On the terrace!" He cried out before someone started shooting at him from above. More guns rang out, and Ron was forced to bob and weave, using his MMP to enhance his speed and agility. The GJ agents fanned out, drawing enemy fire while returning their own. Will trained them. They knew what to do. Possible did not.

"What are you doing?"

Kim had leaped onto the wall, using her innate parkour ability to run and over the terrace onto the second floor. The first guard didn't see her until she was right on top of him. He soon joined the men Ron had sprawled on the ground when he went flying over the balcony wall. There were more guards, however, and they all started fighting Kim the moment she appeared. Though Kim was used to these odds, in close-quarter combat is where all the armor she wore became a liability. She couldn't move nearly as fast or as easily and was quickly surrounded.

"KP!" Ron called on his mystical powers. The he flew, literally _flew_, into the air. The GJ agents, Will included, could only watch as Ron came to his girlfriend's rescue. Ron began to pepper the balcony with energy blasts, giving Kim enough room to work her magic. In no time at all it was cleared of bad guys.

"Get down from there you idiot!" Will screamed at Ron. Glowing as he was, in the air, Ron may as well be a miniature sun in the night...the perfect target. Someone in the compound must have felt the same way for a round struck Ron right in the back. Ron grunted, losing his concentration, and fell to the floor. Kim cried out as she saw Ron hit the ground hard. He winced, having come down awkwardly on one of his hands. Ron heard something give in those bones and moaned in pain. Already Will was moving toward him, ordering his team to provide covering fire. More guards had burst through another door at the far end, shooting and yelling in their language.

Will got to Ron, ducking as a bullet grazed his helmet. "You okay?"

"Yeah. But I think I broke something." Ron tested his wounded hand. "Yup! It hurts."

"Ron! Are you okay?"

"Get down here," Will ordered but a spray of bullets forced Kim to duck her head behind the balcony. The agents were providing cover but there were just too many of the opposing force. "Find cover," Will told his troops. To Kim he said, "Remain where you are."

"I've got this, KP." Will heard Ron say before the man stood up.

"Stoppable. What are you doing?"

"Being a hero." While cradling his wounded hand, Ron stood straight up in the hail of bullets. He closed his eyes in concentration, summoning all the Mystic Monkey Power within him. Before Will could stop him, Ron glowed brighter than ever. When he opened his eyes again, they were shining white. Something resembling the growl of an animal escaped his lips. The shooting guards were taken aback. Even the agents stopped fighting and looked at Ron. Raising his one good hand, Ron opened his mouth, unleashing an animal-like roar that bordered on the simian. The blast erupting from his palm exploded into a dozen beams, striking each man like a harpoon of light. Ron's attack drowned out all other sounds.

Will was blinded. Only when the light subsided enough did he dare to open his eyes. What he saw shocked him. Each guard was paralyzed from the assault. They all remained standing where they were, mouths agape, like wax figurines at Madame Tussaud's. The men were still alive but unable to move. Exhausted, Ron fell to one knee, still cradling his broken hand. "Don't...like to...kill people," he said between breaths. "But takes...lot...of energy. Too...weak...now."

"Ron!"

The man looked up. He offered up a smile and a thumbs-up with his good hand. "I'll be okay...Kim. Just finish the mission...so we can all go home."

"Roger that." Kim ran into the mansion.

"Possible!" Will turned to Ron, then the frozen guards. "Will they...?"

"They'll be like that for a while. Don't worry about them." Ron felt his breath returning though he'd used up most of his energy in that last attack.

Agent Du looked back at the balcony. "Stay here," he told Ron then to his other agents he said, "Watch him. I'm going after Possible."

"But sir," one agent started to protest.

"You have your orders, agent. Now carry them out."

"Yes sir!"

Will called one of the agents over and relieved him of his grappling hook. Agent Du used it to grab hold of the balcony's edge and climbed up. He was safely at the top when he heard Ron call up to him. "Hey, Du. Be careful up there man."

"It's not me you have to worry about," Du shot back. There was heavy fighting downstairs and Ron could hear more voices coming from inside. Will checked his firearm again. "I have to make sure your girlfriend doesn't get herself killed." He then followed Kim into the building.

**KP**

Laying back on his bed, Will ran a hundred scenarios in his head. There were so many ways the mission could have gone. If he'd just thought ahead, considered his moves more carefully, have been more forceful on Kim, had earned her respect...maybe things would have turned out different.

As it was, all the agent had were maybes. Had he known what would have transpired when he entered that mansion, Will Du may never have gone in, duty be damned! But he did go in. He did try to be the hero. But the only real hero was the one who didn't come home.

**KP**

Kim was gone by the time Will entered the room. The lights were out. He found two guards, unconscious, lying on the floor. He spotted a second guard's legs poking from a doorway that led into the hall. At least she left a trail for him to follow, Will realized. Activating his night-vision, which he hoped Possible had been smart enough to do, Will checked his corners before proceeding toward the door. Gunfire echoed from somewhere down the hallway followed by a loud scream. Someone wasn't going home tonight, Will thought.

He entered the hall slowly, stepping over the fallen guard's body. Will checked the hall, down the end opposite of where the fire was coming from when he heard the guard moan. That one act saved his life for as he turned to regard the body, Will spotted a man at the opposite end of the hall. He was definitely not one of his men and judging from his attire was not one of the Navy SEALS. The man had his back to him, wearing a dusty-brown-green uniform that appeared olive in the helmet's NV. He was backing away from the corner, easing towards Will's position. He couldn't have known that Americans had already penetrated this far into the building.

"Put your hands up!" Will spouted in English. He was sure the man could not understand him but gathered by the way he tensed up, back straight, he figured the man had surmised that there was an enemy pointing a gun at his back. Will knew this was a life-or-death situation. He knew that the followers of bin Laden would rather die than surrender. The SEALS and agents had orders to shoot on sight, never mind the whites of their eyes. Still, for all his talk of duty and country, Will could not bring himself to shoot a man in the back. Now if he turned around...

He turned around, AK swinging in wide arc. Agent Du opened fire. At this range it was like he'd kicked the man in the chest. So hard did he fall that his head hit the ground before his body did. Will had been close enough that any shot he made would have been fatal, targeting the center mass that was the upper body. The man fell and did not get up. Still he had to be sure. Using the Double-Tap method, Will put a round square in the man's face, making sure his enemy would not get back up to threaten him again. It seemed barbaric but in wartime situations all semblance of sportsmanship disappeared. This was do or die. And people were most certainly dying today.

Will turned around, keeping his back to the bullet-ridden wall, no doubt caused as someone was trying to hit Kim Possible, as he proceeded up the steps to the next level. The SEALS would clear this place momentarily and he wanted to have the target, codename "Geronimo", apprehended and in shackles by the time they'd reached the third floor. Agent Du would do Global Justice proud and perhaps then Dr. Director would see him for the invaluable asset that he was. He'll be able to accept his own missions, make his own command decisions, and advance through the ranks to one day become the director of Global Justice. That was Will's dream. That was his destiny.

A sound came from up the stairs. Destiny called.

Will picked up the pace and prepared himself. His back against the wall, Agent Du mentally counted to three, took a deep breath, and turned the corner, his gun poised to take down any immediate hostiles. What he saw froze him dead in his tracks. A woman, terrified, her eyes bulging at the sight of him, remained fixated on the end of his weapon. Will cursed.

How he wished he could communicate with her. Of course all inhabitants in the compound were considered hostile but to shoot an unarmed woman, an unarmed anyone, was just too much for Will. Against his better judgment, or perhaps because of it, he began to lower his weapon. Concerned that the woman might run off, or scream, thereby alerting any hostiles upstairs of his presence, Will removed his hand from the muzzle and bade her to come down. He prayed he looked commanding enough that the woman would comply without causing a ruckus.

Instead her eyes widened even further from behind her burqa. Will found out why a moment later when a heavy thud came behind him. He turned and the woman moved, crying out something to someone upstairs. Will cursed as he turned, thinking an enemy was trying to sneak up on him. He imagined himself in the same position as the man he had killed not a moment ago, turning around only to have a bullet pierce his heart. Will prayed his armor would hold against any attack and raised his gun.

He needn't bother. The guard had been sneaking up on Will from behind but his plan to kill the infidel had failed when a powerful chop to the neck brought him down. Will gawked, staring down at the man who carried a knife, probably intent on slitting his own throat. He raised his eyes, halfway to his knees in an attempt to make himself less of a target, when he spotted a pair of green eyes in his NV. "Possible!"

"You owe me, Will."

"She just alerted the entire house. Now we'll never get the drop on bin Laden!"

"This guy almost had the drop on you. In case you haven't noticed there are a lot of rooms here. I've been clearing them out one by one when you showed up. I thought I got them all when I spotted the tango sneaking up on you. You're welcome."

"This whole mission's jeopardized because of you," Will argued. "You should have stayed in the courtyard."

"Grateful much?" Kim peeked up the stairs. "I want to get this done with as little bloodshed as possible. I'll go up first and you..."

Kim flinched as Will grabbed her arm. "No! You stay here. Do as I say and I might be able to fix this."

But Kim removed herself from his grasp. Even with the NV, Will could see her eyes flashing. He met her glare head on.

"I'm faster than you. I can draw their fire and keep them distracted while you search for bin Laden."

"My mission is to protect you."

She paused to look at the downed guard. "Looks to me like it's the other way around."

Shouting came from up the steps. Will had had enough. "Stay here!" he barked and went up. Kim followed anyway. She was right behind Will when he ducked back behind the wall for cover as a hail of bullets came down the top. "Shit!"

"Will I,"

"You've done enough!" Will blind-fired from around the corner. His attacker must have been hit or startled for the bullets stopped. Pulling a flash grenade from his belt, Agent Du let one fly. The ensuing flash was met with screams of pain and surprise and Will made his move. "You're mine, bin Laden!"

Speaking at that moment was the worst thing he could have done. For even blinded, the shooter had ears. He fired in the direction of Will's voice. Will grunted as he took a round on his shoulder. The armor protected him but the impact threw him off balance and he tripped. Will did manage a few well-placed shots, however, forcing his target to retreat further back into the room.

Something moved out of the corner of his eye. Without thinking, Will fired warning shots, not because he wanted to spare the enemy, but because he needed time to get into a better firing position and hence buy himself some time. He felt someone grab him from behind.

"Get down!" A bullet wheezed over the spot his head had been a moment ago. There was another hostile to his right, aiming what looked like a pistol in his direction. Pushing Kim away, Will fired at the new enemy, who took cover behind a piece of expensive furniture. His bullets ripped the thing to shreds and he almost laughed at the tango's pitiful attempts at retaliating. Then he remembered the one with the automatic. Two bad guys, two angles. Damn.

"You want to help," he began peppering the other side of the room where the first hostile was. "Take out the guy over by the couch. I'll cover you."

"Nice to see you using your head for once."

"Go!" Kim moved, or rather blurred, into motion. While Agent Du exchanged fire with the automatic wielding hostile, Kim leaped over the couch and caught the guy fumbling with his sidearm, which seemed to have jammed. The bearded man caught a glimpse of Kim as she smiled down at him, though it was too dark for him to even see her face. He did see her fist, however, as it came in contact with his nose. Bone and blood lapsed together as he fell away into darkness. This baddie dealt with, Kim looked to see how Will was doing. He clearly had the advantage and had the other guy wishing he'd had a bigger gun. A well-placed, or lucky, shot brought him down for good.

Kim saw something move at the other end of the room. "Will!"

On her warning, Agent Du fired his weapon toward where the new tangos (two of them) had appeared. Muzzles flashed in the dark and a body hit the floor, a woman's voice crying out. The second made for the next room. "It's him!" Will cried. He knew it in his heart that it had to be _him_. He would not let him get away. "He's mine!"

"Will!" Before Kim's warning could be heard, the gun was already up. She rushed in just at the guy Will had supposedly put down for the count aimed at the receding agent's form. He pulled the trigger.

Will Du cried out as Kim collided with him, sending them both spiraling onto a nearby table, shattering it. Enraged that the target was getting away, Will shoved Kim off of him and turned his gun on the firing tango. A quick shot in the head, just over his left eye, and he never breathed again.

"Damn, I thought he was dead." Will stood up. "I'm going after bin Laden. I want you to remain here and wait for the SEALS. Is that clear, Amateur!" Will purposely added that last remark because he knew it irked her to be called that. He was angry. The evildoer of evildoers was so close he could smell the blood on his hands. Agent Du would not be denied this. He would _kill _him.

Kim didn't say anything. "You're speechless for once." Will moved to follow bin Laden into the next room. That's when he felt Kim's hand grab his foot. "Do not interfere, Amat..." he stopped when he noticed how limp she was. Her hand had merely fallen on his boot when he nudged her away. "Possible?" With the NV on, Will could clearly see that she was not moving. Her body lay prone, unbelievably silent. "Possible!" Will spat. Keeping his eye out for the other hostile, Will leaned down. He kept the gun aimed at the door and put a hand on Kim to wake her up. "Possible. Kim, get up."

No response. She was on her side and he reached around to put her in a sitting position. That's when he felt something warm. "Kim?" Agent Du pushed her around until he saw the steady stream of blood that covered her back. The pattern of holes was left by a stray of bullets, not all of them penetrating, but those that did had gone right through into some very vital organs. Too vital.

Kim was not moving.

"No..." Refusing to believe the inevitable, Will grabbed Kim, removing her helmet, and tried to wake her. "Possible! Don't you die on me!" Will even slapped her. "I'm giving you a direct order. You hear me, Possible?" He did it again, harder this time. Will knew it was pointless. The wounds were deep. There was no coming back.

Shuffling feet came up the stairs. He turned to see the Navy SEALS, looking no worse for wear if a bit winded, making their way up the level. "She's been shot!" He told the SEALS. "We need a medic." The commander called down the line for the team medic to come up. "Bin Laden's in there." Agent Du pointed to the next room. "He ran inside. Get him!" All thoughts of payback and glory were gone now. His only thought was of getting Possible the help she needed.

While three of the SEALS moved in to finish bin Laden off, the medic arrived and exchanged places with Will. In the dark they heard an exchange of gunfire. A few moments one of the SEALS that went into the room came back out. "Geronimo-E KIA." That was code for bin Laden was dead. They got him.

So why didn't it feel like a victory?

The medic went to work trying to fix Kim as fast as he could. Will watched, helpless, wondering if Kim Possible would make it. "Is she...?" Will started to ask.

"She's lost a lot of blood. The bullets punctured her lungs. I don't know."

It can't end like this, Will thought. "It just can't." He knelt down beside Kim's head. "Possible. Kim, wake up!"

A minute passed and the medic did all he could. In the end...it wasn't enough. Sighing, the experienced medic removed his headgear, which was against protocol in a combat situation but it seemed appropriate at a time like this. "She's gone."

The silence was the loudest thing any of the men had heard all night.

"Hey!" Came a voice from inside the room. The two SEALS who went after bin Laden had come back out. "It's not Geronimo!" One of them said. "It's one of his sons!"

"What?" Agent Du stood up. "But I saw him run in."

"You saw someone," the commander clarified, "It was dark. Not easy to identify a face with all those bullets flying around."

"But he can't have escaped. He couldn't."

"He didn't." Another Seal who had checked the bodies of the other dead tangos announced. He looked to the others and motioned to the hostile Will had taken down, the one who had fired on him when he had supposedly run after bin Laden, the one who shot Kim Possible. "Geronimo's right here."

Will ran over to the body, finally taking in the face of the man he had killed. There was no mistaking it. The one he had been fighting with all this time was none other than the head of al-Qaeda. Here he was trying to chase a man he thought was the mastermind when Will had already put two bullets in his body, one in his head and the other in his chest.

It was a classic Double-Tap maneuver. Problem was, Will hadn't done it sooner and because of that bin Laden had managed to raise his weapon one last time and take the shot. Kim Possible had pushed him out of the way. She took the bullets meant for him and saved his life. She had died protecting him.

She died a hero.

"Let's wrap this up," the commander said, offering one woe-filled glance at the body of Kim Possible. He did put a hand on Will's shoulder. "You did good, son. You got him."

Will had nothing to say.

**KP**

When news of bin Laden's death became public knowledge there was celebration throughout the country. The people who had lost family during the 9/11 attacks, those who continued to suffer in the years following the attacks in the United States and abroad, the endless wars, the needless battles, the loss of life, could rest a little easier knowing that there was some closure. A great darkness had been removed from the world. But the world had lost a star as well.

News of Kim Possible's death, the woman who had saved the world time and again, brought sadness the likes of which the world had rarely seen. Ron Stoppable took it the hardest of all. When he saw Kim's body being pulled out of the compound, he screamed, taking Kim away from the SEALS and cradling her next to him. Ron tried to wake her up; he smoothed the locks of her hair away from her face, touching her tenderly, his tears bathing Kim's face, begging her to come back. He refused to relinquish her body even after they had returned to base. He had lashed out at anyone who even tried to take her from him. No one could touch Kim. No one.

Agent Du returned home a failure. His mission had been to ensure the safety of Team Possible. Halfway doesn't count when there are lives on the line. When he faced Dr. Director, Agent Du received the reprimanding of his life. Never had he seen Betty so angry. She was furious, livid even. But Will hardly cared. There was nothing she could say, no punishment she could inflict that would equal the shame and guilt he felt. Betty seemed to realize this. Her tirade ended with fumes coming out of her nose, but she calmed suddenly. As an experienced agent she knew what it was like losing those under her command. More so, she knew what it was like to make a mistake that cost someone her life.

Her rage spent, Betty returned to her desk where she then slumped into her seat. Will was still standing at attention, ready for any demotion, or better yet, expulsion from his duties. He'd even accept jail time. No manner of punishment was too much for his dereliction of duty. Will let his own feelings get in the way of his job and that had cost Kim Possible her life. He'd always thought she'd die of her own actions, her recklessness all the proof he needed to support that belief. In a way he was right as it was her actions that ended up causing her to get shot in the first place. But it was Will Du who had put her there, had forced her to take the bullets that were meant for him. He may as well have pushed her into the line of fire himself.

The thing is nobody else knew this. Agent Du revealed the truth to Dr. Director during his debriefing and that was why she screamed at him. He wished she had done more. Folding her hands, Betty addressed Du in the most somber voice she could manage under the circumstances. "Now you listen to me, Agent William Du." Her eyes bore in on him. "Kim Possible died a hero. She died fighting the bad guys and that's how the world will remember it. We will not disgrace her sacrifice by bringing your foolishness into the public eye."

Realizing what she was getting at, and not wanting the easy road, Will protested. "But Director..."

"Quiet!" She spat and Will shut his mouth. "As much as I may want to throw you to the lions, I cannot allow your failure to bring to question the validity of Global Justice. You're one of our top agents, and I used that term lightly, but if word got out that the world's greatest heroine died because you were irresponsible it could mean the end of our credibility. To put this simply, Will Du, you fucked up. Big time." Betty leaned back, sighing. "Though it's not the first time we've had to cover up for an agent's mistakes."

Will looked confused.

"Suffice it to say you and I have more in common than you know, agent. I'm forbidden to go into details as they are highly classified, but I'd be a hypocrite to call you inadequate. However that may be, it does not excuse your actions during this mission. You are suspended from duty until further notice, Agent Du. Dismissed."

Will did not know what to say so he simply saluted and took his leave. At the door he heard Betty call his name. "You will attend the funeral." It was an order, not a request he realized. "It's the least you can do. And agent," The pause had Will Du turning around, his sad eyes fixated on Betty Director who shared his feelings. "Don't ever forget."

**KP**

And so Will Du was among the thousands who attended Kim Possible's funeral. The details of the mission became widespread with a few minor alterations. For the sake of GJ's security, the credit to taking bin Laden's life went to the SEALS team. Kim Possible had died while trying to apprehend the al Qaeda mastermind, sacrificing herself in the process. It was media gold and there was not a dry eye anywhere in the world when the president announced her death the following morning.

In addition to killing bin Laden, Agent Du had also taken the life of his wife, the woman he'd seen in the staircase, when she ran across the room with her son. Will shed no tears for anyone. When the funeral had ended and everyone said their goodbyes, Will silently excused himself from the processions. He returned to his apartment and sulked for three straight days. There was no telling when Dr. Director would put him back on active duty. There was no telling if she would allow him back at all. Maybe this was his punishment, having nothing but time to think on how badly he'd "fucked up."

All he knew was that the nights were killing him. He could still see her face behind his eyelids. Surprisingly enough, there was no condemnation in her eyes.

Strangely enough, he found Kim smiling at him, even telling him it was all okay. He needed to move on from his mistake, to learn from it, and to make himself a better person because of it.

It was the worst thing she could have said. Will wanted her to hate him. He wanted her to blame him for having her killed. He wanted to be dead in her place. Anything was better than living with his shame for the rest of his life.

But forgiveness could be more painful than the sharpest blade. Will continued to hate himself for those three days of solitude. One night, Kim's face came to him again. "Why? Why don't you hate me?" He asked her spirit.

"It's not in my nature."

"I killed you!"

"The bullets killed me, Will."

"But it's all my fault."

"Will, what I did for you I would have done for anybody. That's just who I am. I help people. Well, I helped people. I've got to start talking in the right tense from now on."

"But you were killed because of me. Because I was selfish."

"Selfish?" Her smile was almost condescending. "I'm the one that went off charging into the building without regard for anyone else. When you followed me, you were just doing your job." She then turned sad. "I didn't make things for you, Will, and for that I'm sorry."

"Don't! Don't you dare apologize to me!"

"Because of you, a horrible man is dead. You struck a blow for free people everywhere, no matter what their country, religion, or creed. How many souls can rest easy knowing that man is no longer breathing? You're a hero, Agent Du, though you may not realize it now."

"Heroes don't get people killed."

"Heroes stop the bad guys. That's what you did. Listen Will, I learned a long time ago that putting yourself in the line of danger often means making sacrifices. When they're yours, it's an occupational hazard we all have to deal with. When it's someone else's, it hurts. We blame ourselves. We question everything we did and wonder what we could have done better. Don't live your life in the past, Will. You're a good man and a good agent. You just need to know how to lighten up is all," she added that part with a smile. "Now stop beating yourself over it. There's still a job to do. There are more bad guys out there that need to be stopped. The world needs people like you...like Ron." Kim saddened at that. "He will take this worst of all. You must help him get over my death."

"I don't know how I can."

"You can. And you will."

"Please, don't..."

"Hey, Will," Kim's face beamed. She was a living star. "Lighten up!" The smile on her face chased away all the darkness. The scenery changed to one of bountiful beauty and lush gardens. She was in a better place now. She had moved on. "And so will you," she said as if reading his mind. "Goodbye, Will." Kim turned to run into her new Eden, a place of eternal sunlight and happiness.

"Goodbye...Kim." Despite his grief, Will felt a smile coming to his face. The dream ended suddenly and he sat up in bed once again. Sweating, Will took deep breaths. He finally knew what he had to do. The agent took a quick shower and changed into new clothes before heading out the door.

**KP**

The cemetery was empty. A single flame, an eternal flame, marked the grave of the legendary heroine Kim Possible. Will Du approached it with heavy steps. He was glad to finally have some alone time with the Am...no, he would never call her that again. Her name was Kim and Will would remember her like that always. Wearing a beige trenchcoat, the man stepped up to observe her tombstone.

**HERE LIES KIMBERLY ANNE POSSIBLE. BELOVED DAUGHTER. LOVING SISTER. CHERISHED FRIEND. SHE SAVED THE WORLD ALOT.**

Kneeling down, Will removed a pocketknife from his coat and began to etch something into the stone. It took a few moments but when he was finally done, the agent stood up and was pleased with his work. Few who saw it would ever understand what it meant. Some might even consider it a desecration. To Will it was the highest compliment and honor he could have given her. Ron would see it and understand. So would Betty. As of now, they were the only two people whose opinion mattered to him.

Fighting back a sob that clung to the back of his throat, Will shed a small tear before coming to attention. He offered a brisk salute, one that had more meaning in it than any he had ever provided his superior officers. It was a sign of respect between warriors, between friends. Confident he had gotten his message across, Agent Du did an about face and walked away.

Had he paused to look back, he might have seen the torchlight glow stronger, as if his message had been received and welcomed. Etched further down the memoriam honoring the world's greatest heroine, were the words of someone who cared for her very deeply.

**She was no amateur.**

**KP**

This story is dedicated to all those who put their lives on the line for the safety of the free world. We must never forget their sacrifice.

Always remember that the price of freedom is eternal vigilance.


End file.
